Metroid: the Movie
by Ra88
Summary: What would it be like, if a movie of Metroid came out? Well, this is the script. Chap 1: A group of Marines purseu Space Pirates to a Space Station, but it looks like they are to late. Or maybe they aren't...


METROID: THE MOVIE  
  
By Ra88  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Metroid or any characters in it. This is just a fanfic of how a Metroid movie could be. Good. Let's go on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Memories of the Space Station  
  
( The camera zooms in on a ravaged space station, and a marines space ship that looks like one of the jetcopters from J-Police comes rushing at the right of the camera, heading for the spacestation. The camera goes to a hangar with a destroyed roof. The ship activates searchlights, and the searchlights are shining on the walls and the floor. Then, the ships lands. A hatch on the leftside opens, and 7 soldiers like from Starship Troopers with small cannons on their arms ( like Samus Aran have ) are running down, activating the flashlights on their cannons and they try to spot enemies. )  
  
SARGE ( DRESSED IN BLACK POWERSUIT ): ALRIGHT, GUYS!!! Move in and look for survivors, and destroy the Zebes Pirates!  
  
SOLDIERS: YES, SIR HOUSTON!  
  
( The soldiers are walking quietly to a door . )  
  
HUMAN SOLDIER #1 WHISTLES ( ADMIRED): Man, those Pirates sure had some fun wrecking this place!  
  
KYUTAN SOLDIER (REPTILE HUMANOID) (ANNOYED): Man, SHUT UP!!! There were 300 people killed!!!  
  
HUMAN SOLDIER #1(ANGERED): Fuck off, you stupid Kyutan!!!  
  
SERGEANT HOUSTON (ANNOYED): Fylds, shut up and stay sharp! If you only want to see humans, then you should've never left Earth.  
  
( Sergeant Houston, and cuts the door with a laser-beam. Sergeant Houston kicks the round piece of metal out of the hole, and they step trough it. They come in another hallway, that is even more wrecked then the hangar. Wires are hanging everywhere, the floor is ruined, and the walls look like they can crash in every minute. The spotlights are shining to the end of the walkway, and they see that the door has been ripped away )  
  
HUMAN SOLDIER #2 ( FRIGHTENED ): What could have done this?  
  
( Camera zooms in on Houstons helmet, and you can see his terrified eyes, and that he is sweat dropping )  
  
SERGEANT HOUSTON ( FRIGHTENED ): The Tourian dragon, that's who.  
  
KYUTAN SOLDIER ( SURPRISED ): You mean Ridley, the destroyer of Earth Colony BD7890-A?  
  
HUMAN SOLDIER #3 ( UNBELIEVING ): Impossible! He was killed in the self- destruct sequence!  
  
( The soldiers are walking towards the ripped door, and walk trough it. The Kyutan Soldier activates his In-Helmet Scanner, and he scans the new room. The camera moves to under the helmet, and bright bleu squares appear, with moving lines and several text. He looks to another door, and an infrared figure appear in the up-right square. )  
  
KYUTAN SOLDIER ( HAPPY ): I found survivors!!! They're over there!!  
  
( The Kyutan soldier points out to a door, and they walk to it. They can hear a fight going on. Sergeant Houston orders his man with some finger movements, and they nod. They wait, and they kick the door down. They run into the room, guns pointed out. Immediately, an arm-cannon is pointed at them.  
  
SERGEANT HOUSTON ( HAPPILY AND SURPRISED ): Ylia Aran! YLIA ( HAPPILY ): Armstrong Houston! I taught you would never come!  
  
( The woman is dressed in a yellow, old Powersuit and has a helmet semiliar to the Marines. )  
  
SOLDIER #1: What HAPPENED here?  
  
YLIA ( SNAPPING ): That's none of your business. I was hired to protect this place, and to keep my mouth shut against marine assholes.  
  
KYUTAN SOLDIER ( ANGERED ): Why you little. . .!!!  
  
SOLDIER #2 ( STOPPES KYUTAN SOLDIER FROM ATTACKING ): Shut up, man! I don't like bounty hunters to, but right now, she's our only lead.  
  
( Kyutan soldier hisses, but then, he is grabbed by his legs. The Kyutan soldier falls down, and is being dragged away. He screams for help, scared to death. The camera zooms in on his back, with the soldiers watching, horrified. Then, a string of blood is being seen, and soon after that, his legs are being ripped of. Camera stays put, and his broken spin and his stomach can be seen. The Kyutan Soldier takes a deep breath, and then dies. Camera zooms in to the backs of the soldiers, and a creature steps inside. )  
  
YLIA: RIDLEY!!!!  
  
AUTORS NOTE: He looks like the original Ridley, only his body is dark-blue, and he has surgical inplanted metal plates on his shoulders, elbows, kneepads, his claws, his back, the top of his tail, and from the back of his head to his noseholes on his beak.  
  
( Ridley stares at them, with blood at his fingers. He looks at the dead soldier, and sticks his hand in the stomach. He pulls a bit of it out, and eats it, licking his beak. )  
  
SOLDIER #1: That's just sick. . .  
  
RIDLEY ( SCREECHY VOICE ): You want to see something sick?  
  
( Ridley jumps on the soldier like a raptor from Jurassic Park, and punches trough the soldiers helmet. The soldier screams at the sucking of the pressurised room, and his entire face explodes, sending blood, eyes, nose- parts and the remains of his brain everywhere, and soon after, blood is sucking out of his suit, disappearing in the shafts. Ridley laughs like a maniac, and they start blasting the Tourian dragon. Ridley is unharmed, and he rips Soldier #1, ripping the guy limb from limb. )  
  
RIDLEY ( ANGERED ): WHERE IS THE METROID!?!  
  
( Sergeant Houston throws a flashbang, and that stuns Ridley. They quickly run away, except for Ylia. Sergeant Houston turns around. )  
  
HOUSTON: Ylia, what are you waiting for!? Let's get the fuck out of here!?  
  
YLIA ( SCARED ): No!!! That monster is right, there is a metroid in here! I will distract Ridley! You go and activate the Self- Destruct Sequence! Now, go!  
  
( Houston hesitates, and Ylia gives him a glare. Houston stands still for a minute, and then sees that Ridley is coming out of the stun. Houston salutes, and then runs away. Ridley stands up, looking furiously at her. The camera goes back to Houston, and a final bone snap and screaming is heard. Houston catches up with Soldier #2 at the main control room. )  
  
HOUSTON: Hurry up. I heard that Ylia is killed. We can better go, before that wicked creature catches up with us.  
  
( Soldier #2 nods, and he ticks a few buttons. Then, the alarm goes off. )  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: WARNING, SELFDESTRUCT IN 4 MINUTES!!! KATONA, ILYA ZU QAX LIDO!! HOUSTON ( ANGERED ): 4 MINUTES!?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!  
  
SOLDIER #2 ( DEFENSIVE ): Don't blame me! That's as high I could get without the password!!!  
  
( Look up to the ceiling. )  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: 3 MINUTES AND 46 SECONDS . . .DRILTA ZU CAX KONITO . . .  
  
HOUSTON: Alright. Better go. NOW.  
  
SOLDIER #2: Yeah. We can go trough the main elevator shaft, with the tractor beams.  
  
HOUSTON: Alright. Let's escape before this pile of junk explodes.  
  
( They run trough a couple of hallways, filled with floating, ripped bodies. But they got no time to hurl. They run as fast as possible till they reach the shaft. Houston blasts it open with rockets, and then, they jump in it. They activate the tractor beams of their cannons, and the electrical shots are launched, hitting a spot on the wall. Then, they slide down the shaft, towards the hangar level. There, they hang to their cannons, and place bombs on the doors. They go up again, to dodge the explosion. The sound quickly dies because it is sucked up by the pressure of space, and the door is blasted open. They jump in it, but they find an emergency airlock. )  
  
HOUSTON: An emergency airlock? Then this hangar is still intact! Let's call the hovercopter and get the fuck out of here!  
  
( The door is closed behind them, and the room is depressurised. They walk into the hangar, which only has transport- vehicles and way to slow cargo ships. Houston grabs his radio. )  
  
HOUSTON TO RADIO: Hovercopter ACX-2345, this is Sergeant Armstrong Houston! Space Station is set to self-destruct in 2 minutes! Come and pick us up in hanger 11, ASAP!  
  
( The space station is shaking, and they can only wait. But then, they can hear a girl crying. )  
  
SOLDIER #2: What the fuck is that?  
  
( They walk towards a few crates, and look behind it. It is a girl of 12 years old, in a space suit without helmet. )  
  
GIRL ( SHOCKED ): I tried to escape.but they were killed already, by the Zebes space Pirates.  
  
SOLDIER #2: Poor girl. Her parents were probably killed before her eyes.  
  
( Houston nods, and he looks at the girl. )  
  
HOUSTON: Little girl, it's dangerous around here. The station is about to explode. A ship is coming to pick us up. But they will blast the doors hangar, and you'll need a helmet. Do you have it?  
  
GIRL: No . . .mine was crushed by that mean dragon . . .but there are other ones, up there. . .  
  
( Girl points out to shelf on the second storage. )  
  
SOLDIER #2: I will get it for here. But I must be quick. We only got 1 minute 30 left.  
  
( Houston nods, and the soldiers runs towards it. He climbs the stairs, grabs it, and quickly runs back. He gives it to the little girl, and then, the Hovercopter comes crashing trough the hangar door. )  
  
HOUSTON: ALRIGHT, LETS GO!!!  
  
( But then, Ridley crashes trough the elevator shaft, looking furious. Houston's eyes are wide open, and they quickly run for it. Ridley runs afters them, and they jump into the ship. The ship quickly flies away, out of Ridleys reach. The spaceship rushes away from the space station, that explodes with full force. Camera zooms back to the inside of the ship, and Houston takes his helmet of. He has a small beard, brown hair and.is about 19 years old. Soldier #2 takes of his helmet, and he is 17 years old. )  
  
HOUSTON ( SMILING ): Well, officer Buckstar, what do you think about your first mission?  
  
BUCKSTAR ( PANTING ): Well, seeing that I've been a half year in the army, I think I'm quite. Maybe the sergeant of the OPHQ still wants me back.  
  
HOUSTON: Yeah, that's a lot easier. I think I'm gonna quit too. To bad about Ylia. She was a good friend of mine.  
  
( Houston looks to girl, that swings her long, blond hair. )  
  
HOUSTON ( TO GIRL ): Well, I think I will find someone to look after you. But what is your name?  
  
GIRL: Samus.  
  
BUCKSTAR: Your fully name please, Samus.  
  
SAMUS: Aran. Samus Aran.  
  
( Houston's eyes are wide open, and he looks shocked at Buckstar. Buckstar looks shocked to, and the camera zooms back to the outside of the ship. It zooms in on the remains of the space station, and to a piece of junk. Then, there lands 2 pairs of claws on it. The camera zooms back, and Ridley is seen, holding a small container. )  
  
RIDLEY: You won't get away with this. I promise that. And also, because mine mission, is complete.  
  
( Ridley forces a smile on his beak, and laughs, while looking at the shaded glass, with in it, some kind of jellyfish with fangs on its belly . . . )  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINEUD  
  
Well, that was the first chapters. Hope ya liked it. O, yeah, please review it! 


End file.
